


Answer the phone spider man

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Horrible grammar I guess, Mugging, Peter tries to flirt with the reader while he's still in his spider man suit, She finds out he's spider man, You've been warned, absolutely terrible sat tags, she calls peter while standing in front of spider man, the reader wants to know why Peter is always ditching her during dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plot: the reader knows Peter is hiding something and stumbles upon his web shooter. She doesn't say anything. One night though she was walking by Peter's place when a guy tries to mug her. Ironically the avengers were passing by and SpiderMan saves her. After he saves the reader in his SpiderMan suit but the reader messes with him and ultimately tells him that she knows he's really Peter.





	Answer the phone spider man

"Y/n ! ! !" may greeted you as you stepped inside her apartment.

"Hey May, is Peter home?"

"Yes he is, he's in his room. Can you tell him that left to the market?"

"Sure thing" you started making your way towards Peter's room.

"Thank you so much y/n, I'll be back later." you heard May as she left the apartment.

"Pete-" you started to say as you stepped into his room

"Y/n ! ! ! What are you doing here?" Peter looked at you shocked while he was trying to hide something behind his back.

"Do you not want to see me?" you looked at him hurt

"Of course I do." he threw whatever he had in his hand inside his desk before he went over to you and gave you a hug. "I just wasn't expecting you. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" you laid down on his bed as he picked a movie put in the DVD player. "Please don't put Star Wars on."

"I won't." he joined you on the bed before he pressed play.

True to his word he didn't put Star Wars on, he put Star Trek. You were ok with it because you had the biggest crush on Chris Pine. Halfway into the the movie though Peter was texting with someone.

"Who was that?" you asked, getting his attention.

"Just May, she wants me to go to the store to buy some milk. Um it might take a while though, but you can stay and watch the movie if you want." You couldn't believe Peter just lied to you. Before you could tell him that you knew he was lying he was already out of his room.

Before he started interning for Tony stark Peter was the perfect boyfriend. You would always spent time together. It didn't matter if you guys were just studying in his room or going on mini adventures through the city. Peter always went out of his way to make sure you guys were doing things together. But ever since started interning for Tony Stark he's been leaving at random moments, mostly during your dates. Peter would always try and make it up by buying you stuff you knew he couldn't afford. You've tried to confront him about it but just before you do he just runs off. He was hiding something from you and you wanted to get to the bottom of it.

After the movie was done you just laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. You were trying to figure out why Peter is always leaving at random moments.

Is he cheating on you? No, he's told you many times that his finds it absolutely appalling that anyone would cheat on there significant others.

Was he planning an anniversary surprise for you? No, our anniversary is seven months away.

Growing restless you got off his bed and started snooping through his room. Yes you knew it was wrong but at this point you didn't care. You just wanted answers.

"The desk !" you said to yourself as you made your way towards the desk. Opening the drawer you noticed some sort of device on top of all the clutter.

"What is this?" you held it in your hand and examined it. Playing around with it you jumped when something shot out. You looked up and notice something stuck to the wall were you were aiming to device.

"What the" you got closer to the wall to examine it and realized it was the thing spider man uses to swing from building to building. You only knew that because you were watching dozens of Spider Man videos on YouTube when Peter ditched you one night to go help Tony stark with something.

"That little fucker is SpiderMan and he didn't tell me." you whispered to yourself as you looked down at the device before you placed it back where it was. You grabbed you bag from his bed before you started to make your way out of his room and out of his apartment.

*time skip*

It's been three months since you discovered your boyfriend was Spider Man and you didn't tell him you knew. It was mainly because you wanted him to tell himself. Lord knows if you told him you knew he would ask you how you found out and you didn't want to tell him you were snooping.

"Hey Peter I just wanted to thank you for calling me before hand to let me that you weren't going to meet me at the library. I totally didn't wait THREE hours for you, no I didn't. I'm also NOT walking home alone right now. I guess I'll see you when I see you." you left Peter a voice mail thanking him for not showing up at the library so you guys could do research for a paper.

Stuffing your phone in your bag you continued walking home. Although you had this strange feeling you were being followed. You actually had that feeling since you arrived at the library but brushed it off because there were a lot of people in the library.

You were only two minutes away from your apartment when you felt someone grabbing you from behind.

"Give me your money" the guys shouted into your ear.

"Dude you don't need to yell into my ear." you sassed him back before he threw you onto the ground

"Don't sass me bitch and give me your money NOW !" He pulled a gun on you but just then you watched as the gun disappeared from the muggers hand.

"Now that is no way to talk you the worlds most beautiful woman." you could hear a voice.

"You're Spider Man" he looked scared out of his mind when your boyfriend got between the two of you.

"Don't even try and run son, you're out numbered." you heard Steve Rogers voice coming towards you and you notice all of the avengers following him.

"Now apologize to her and you won't spend the night in jail" your boyfriend tried to sound intimidating.

"S-s-s-sorry" he stuttered before he ran away.

"You know we're going to have to go get him and take him to jail right?" Steve looked at Tony as they watched the mugger running away.

"Oh I know. We're just giving him a ten minute head start before we catch him." he responded before he turn towards your direction.

"Did you ask her if she's ok spider-ling?" The rest of the team looked at you as Steve helped you up.

"Ummm no . . . . So are you ok beautiful." you could faintly recognize your boyfriends voice.

"Yes I'm ok. Thank you for saving me Spider Man" you were shaken up but didn't want to show it.

"It's no problem gorgeous. When I see a beautiful girl is in trouble I have to step in and help." You tried to hard not to laugh at your boyfriends terrible attempt to flirt with you.

"Are you flirting with me Spider Man? If you are I must let you know that I have a boyfriend. Sure he's the biggest dork in the universe and he ditched me in the middle of our dates ALL THE TIME but I guess I love-"

"He probably has a good reason" he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah well I'm growing really tired of his behavior. Actually you know what? I'm going to call him right now and break up with so you can take me out on a date." you pulled out your phone and started dialing his number.

"Wait I don't think-" Peter was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" you looked at him amused.

"It'd be rude if I did because I'm talking to you right now." he sounded nervous.

"Just answer the phone Spider Man." You laughed.

"Ok" he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hey y/n"

"Hey Peter" you responded with a grin on your face.

"So you know I'm Spider Man" he asked

"Yup, I've know for quite some time now" You replied as you continued to talk into the phone but was looking directly at Peter.

"How did you find out? Also, why am I talking to you through the phone when you're directly in front of me." he ended the phone call before he continued. "Again, why didn't you tell me that you knew I was Spider Man?"

"I wanted to know why you were always ditching me in the middle of our dates. So when you ditched me in your room during Star Trek three months ago I checked your desk to see what you hid in there when I walk in. I also didn't tell you that I knew because I wanted you to tell me on your own" you watched as Peter took off the mask and you could see the guilt written all over his face.

"You went through my stuff? You know what I shouldn't be the one getting mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you y/n. I just wanted to keep you safe." Peter wrapped his arms around you. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Peter, just don't lie to me again." you replied as you buried your faced against his chest.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked but leaned in before you could respond.

"Hey teenagers, no kissing ! ! ! ! Also spider-long, the polite thing to do is what until she gives you an answer before you just go for the kiss." you turned around and noticed all the avengers just shaking their heads.

"He wants to do more than just kiss y/n, if you know what I mean." Wanda teased and caused the rest of the avengers to just start laughing.

"Can you guys stop ! ! !" you watched as Peter got red in the face.

"By the way y/n we all told Peter he could tell you he's Spider Man multiple times. We told him we'd keep a close eye on you just in case he was worried one of his enemies tried to go after you. He refused every time though." you looked up at Peter before you punched him in the arm.

"You could of told me ! ! !" you kept punching him.

"Ow ow ow I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe. I'm sorry." Peter started to apologize.

"Alright I get it, but does this mean you can properly introduce me to the avengers?" you looked into his eyes

"Yes it does."

"Alright then you're forgiven" you grinned at him. "So no more secrets?"

"No more secrets" he replied before he kissed you. "Let's introduce you to the team." He grabbed your hand.

"Wait. It's going to be a quick meet and greet because we have to do research on that paper for school." You always take your school work seriously.

"Oh shit the paper" Peter looked surprised. "I forgot"

"I know you did, I left you a beautiful message about you not showing up." You got his hand.

"I'm sor-"

"We'll talk about it later. Now come on introduce me to the avengers." you grabbed his hand and walked over to meet the avengers. They were more than happy to tell you about all of Peter's embarrassing moments at the avengers compound.


End file.
